Incomplete2
by GentleNovemberStar
Summary: Sora gets transported, and meets another lost kid Kelsey. her name means island's curse. But she has this mysterious guitar sword that she is sure will help him find Kairi and Riku, SoraKairi, RikuKelsey and many mo! RR :P
1. Just Soz Ya Know

My stoopid note that is just a waste of time.  
  
Just to let you know, the basis of this story is a Kingdom hearts based story, but it involves chars from FFX and FFX-2 also. Any characters that are unfamiliar to you were probably made by me. I except any reviews you can even spam if you want! (not) Flames are excepted too! Enjoy the story and make suggestions to see things going your way! Chow!  
  
~Radette ;) 


	2. The End Of The Beginning

A mass fog of blue fog surrounds an unknown void.  
  
"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'What can go wrong, will go wrong?' Hell no, I didn't hit rock bottom. Heh heh, I think I went even further than that. If you could imagine that." narrates a girls voice.  
  
As the fog thins out, we are shown a girl with her head upon her knees, she seems to be hiding.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Pretty pathetic huh? Well as much as I could tell you happens from here on, maybe I should start from the beginning. How I got here, who I met along the way, and why I was here in the first place. You see, this world isn't where I was born. I was born on a different planet, Earth. I thought I lived a normal life."  
  
The girl looks up from her knees and reveals shiny blue eyes, a long mane of golden blonde hair, and a clear complexion.  
  
"I did normal things that every other fifteen year old did. I went to school, and I hung out with friends, and I can tell you honestly, that I didn't believe magical junk such as princess and warriors, dragons and all that mystical stuff. No I was a pretty straight forward girl. I wanted to go to college or university. I wanted to grow up and have a family. Now, that fate isn't gone for good, at least that is what I have been told."  
  
The girl's expression is sad. Even though her faces gives off happy feelings, she looked sad; almost depressed.  
  
"You see, about two months ago this world's it-Oh yes! I forgot, this world's name is Calendria. Anyway, About two months ago, I was going to a lacrosse game. Lacrosse is a sport played on Earth. When all of a sudden, it started to rain. I didn't care much, it was raining a lot lately. Although for some reason it stopped raining but still thundering and lightning. And it was coming to close for comfort. So I started to run for shelter when the next thing I know lightning hit me dead on!"  
  
The girl quietly stands up, to reveal her height about 5'6. Her out fit was bright blue boots, blue shorts, a blue jacket and a pink tube top. She looked around her, as if watching for something. She glanced down at her necklace, a pink key. She held the key in front of her and stared at it.  
  
"When I woke up, somehow knew what had happened straight away. So I expected to see family and friends waiting around me. But, that isn't anything near what was around me. Water. Sand. Sky- bright blue skies. the kind on a day when there isn't a cloud in sight and the sun somehow always manages to find the exact spot to burn the top of your head. As soon as I woke up, a voice called to me..."  
  
The girls key transforms into an even bigger key with a pink and white heart on the end.  
  
"It was a boy, a boy named Sora. He looked at me funny and then explained where I was.  
  
The girl holds her key staff high in front of her and shouts something out loud and the key starts to shine even brighter.  
  
"He told me I was in a world that even he didn't know about, all he knew, is that it was called Calendria. He told me about his past before comeing here too. He lived in a world called destiny Islands. I was freaked out. Even another world existed besides Earth and Calendria! I was beginning to think about how many other worlds there must be here. But enough blabbing on. My name? Oh, yeah it's Kelsey. Now I'll tell the story straight from The beach I washed up on, and meeting my first ally- Sora. the keyblade master..."  
  
The girls key illuminates the whole fog, as we are taken out of the fog and into the scene in which we see a beach, sand and a washed up victim... 


	3. Enter The Dead Dreamer's Realm

Chapter One  
  
-Enter, little Calens' Dream  
  
It was high noon, and the sky was clear. The water coordinated with it, as it moved it's waves in and out in rhythm. Along with the sun settled view, lay a girl of fifteen. She lay along the shores with a ripped kilt and dirty blouse. As the water repeated to tickled her toes, the young girl wakes up.  
  
She looked around her. All she could see was sand, water and the sky beyond.  
  
"Where in the world am I?" she asked aloud.  
Suddenly a voice in the distance broke the foam rustling the sand.  
  
"Hey! Hey you!" said the voice.  
  
The girl turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw a boy running up to her. He was about 5'8 and had spiky brown hair, along with blue yes, as her own were.  
  
"Hey! Um, hi." she replied as the boy stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hey. Are you from here?" he asked  
  
"No, what an odd question, but as silly as it seems, I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Really? You're not form here either then, odd."  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I live on a place by the name of Destiny Islands. You?"  
  
"Well, Earth I guess it would be called. But more specifically, Canada. Toronto, Canada. Sorry but I have never heard of Destiny Islands before."  
  
"No problem, ha, I haven't ever heard of Canananada either."  
The two stared at each other, at a loss of words to say, especially because they were both in the same boat.  
  
"I'm Kelsey." she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sora, pleased to meet you." he took her hand and shook it.  
  
"So, we're both stuck in this weird place. Without a clue how we got here or how to get back. We don't know anyone here let alone anyway to get money." She said  
  
"And look at your clothes, they are simply a wreck!" Sora said, studying her outfit.  
  
"I haven't any money, even if I did, I'm sure this place wouldn't accept what I have."  
  
"I'm broke too. Well I have this. Maybe we could battle some people saying that if we beat them they fork over some dough."  
  
He held out a long slender silver key staff. with a large handle at the other end. It had a long chain with the Mickey Mouse ensemble.  
  
"Ohmygod! What is that key you're holding?" she exclaimed "And why does it have a Mickey mouse symbol at the end?!"  
  
"What do you mean Mickey Mouse? And this, is a key blade."  
  
"It's just that back at my home a children's entertainment idol is a make- belief mouse named Mickey, and that symbol," She said pointing to the key chain, "Is the mouse's insignia!"  
  
"Well, that's weird. Mickey is a king, who is trying to restore the world in my galaxy that have been destroyed by the heartless."  
  
Sora told Kelsey all about his journey to the different worlds. And Kelsey told Sora all about growing up with Mickey as her childhood idol. They talked as they headed down towards a little village they could see at the bottom of the large slop they were on.  
  
***  
  
iIt seems like it happened years ago. At the same time though, that day felt like it only happened yesterday. Sora and I talked for a great while about each other's world. Both wanting to be free to explore the other's. Maybe there was a reason we were sent here. Since there are either worlds, maybe we were going to meet other people too. People with the same dreams  
about traveling, just like us. Thats what I started thinking, then we  
entered the little village. It's name was Letalsons. Quite, serene, yet there was something sad about it's upbeat vibe. Almost as if Sora and I had trampled amoung the village- on a bad day... I asked a little girl as we enetered the village , what was going on. She told me, that everyone who believed in the Spirits of the Fayth, were being executed as we spoke. She  
told me, their world was going to war. I turned to Sora and cried./i  
  
***  
  
Sup yo? C'mon read and review please!?  
  
~Radette  
  
(sorry they are so short, I get wb pretty quick.) 


End file.
